Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
| finale date= April 5, 2013 | finale= | running time= 22 minutes | seasons= 2 | episodes= 52 | previous series= Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! | next series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! | cast= Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Grey DeLisle Mindy Cohn | theme song composers= Matthew Sweet | composers= Robert J. Kral | production company= Warner Bros. Animation | created by= Tony Cervone Spike Brandt | producers= Jason Wyatt (line producer; season 2) Sam Register (executive producer) Mitch Watson Victor Cook (season 2) Spike Brandt (supervising producer) Tony Cervone (supervising producer) | original network= Cartoon Network }} Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, also known as Mystery Incorporated and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc., is the eleventh incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoon TV series. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, and premiered on Cartoon Network on April 5, 2010. Overview Four inquisitive teens, along with their canine mascot live in a small town called Crystal Cove. The town exploits its long history of supernatural sightings for tourism, hiding the truth in the process and putting everyone in danger, which leads to conflict between the gang, the town and their parents. While solving mysteries in Crystal Cove, the gang deal with an unknown character named "Mr. E" who tells them they have begun to uncover the "truth of Crystal Cove" and the case of the missing previous Mystery Incorporated gang. Episodes Cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr. and Barty Blake * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Recurring * Lewis Black as Mr. E * Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone * Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams * Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles * Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers * Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley * Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley * Kath Soucie as Nan Blake * Tony Cervone as Gary * Jeff Bennett as Gary (episodes 28, 34-35) * Mitch Watson as Ethan * John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton * Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul * Udo Kier as Professor Pericles * Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water * Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves * Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles Online game At the time the series originally aired, Cartoon Network adapted it as an online adventure game. DVD release Prior to the volume releases the first episode in the series, "Beware the Beast from Below" was released as a bonus episode in the special features of Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare on September 14, 2010. "Menace of the Manticore" was also released as a bonus feature on Big Top Scooby-Doo! on October 9, 2012. Also, "When the Cicada Calls" from Season 1 and "The Devouring" from Season 2 were released on Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack! on January 7, 2014. "Night on Haunted Mountain" was also released on Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams on May 13, 2014 Warner Home Video started releasing episodes to DVD on January 25, 2011 in the US. The first three volumes contain four episodes from the series each in order as they aired on Cartoon Network. The final volume (named as Crystal Cove Curse) contains the remaining fourteen episodes from the first season. The first thirteen episodes of the second season were released to DVD (which is entitled Danger in the Deep) on November 13, 2012, while the second half of season two (titled Spooky Stampede) was released on June 18, 2013. Warner Home Video began releasing volumes for the UK on August 29, 2011. On October 8, 2013 Warner Home Video released the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated on a four DVD set in the United States. On October 7, 2014 the second season was released in another 4-disc set in the US. Volumes Complete Seasons Notes/trivia * This series in the Scooby Doo franchise is widely considered as one of the best incarnations ever. With the episodes all linked and an overarching mystey which had viewers wondering, "What will happen next?" * Matthew Lillard assumes the role of Shaggy due to original actor, Casey Kasem's, retirement. Kasem still remained, however, as the voice of Shaggy's father. * The names and appearances of the gang's parents differ from previous incarnations. * The gang now live in Crystal Cove, instead of Coolsville. * There is a different version of the opening in episodes 29-30, with Hot Dog Water instead of Daphne. * This incarnation has a much darker tone than any other incarnation, which resulted in the next series having the opposite. * In 2013, Campbell's Condensed Soup had limited edition tins with the gang in their designs for the series (except for Scooby). * The juvenile delinquents seen at the start of the episode bear a resemblance to the lead characters in the US sitcom That 70’s Show * This is the first show in which Scooby-Doo uses proper English for his words; in all of the previous shows, he used R's for his words. *This is the first incarnation to feature an overarching story and feature a serial naming each episodes as "Chapters" from 1-52. It is also the first incarnation to feature ongoing relationship drama between the characters. *This is the first incarnation since The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo to feature real ghosts and monsters. *This incarnation pays homage to the horror genre, drawing on many works from film, television and literature in both parodic and serious ways, from horror movie classics like A Nightmare on Elm Street, modern films such as Saw, television series Twin Peaks, and the works of H. P. Lovecraft, alongside the classic monster horror movies shown in previous incarnations. *In the second season, the central story arc evolves to heavily feature the use of Babylonian mythology, exploring the Anunnaki, the Babylonian and modern pseudo-scientific concepts of Nibiru, and the writings of Zecharia Sitchin. *Other Hanna-Barbera characters occasionally guest-star, including Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, The Funky Phantom, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, and more. *Linda Cardellini who portrayed Velma in the two live action theatrical films, appears in this incarnation as the voice of Hot Dog Water. *This incarnation has the most episodes of all currently aired incarnations in the franchise with 52 episodes. See also * List of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated monsters and villains }} * Category:Television series